wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Carolina
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! This OC was created by Luster, adopted by NS, then adopted by Bermuda. She now belongs to Dreaming Don't steal anything. wip Carolina is an ex-Outclaw AviWing that is wandering the wasteland with one goal. s u r v i v e wip Appearance coloration ref in gallery Carolina is pretty small and agile and doesn't stick out in a crowd by size and build. She's lean from years of wandering, but still strong. She doesn't talk much, and she sounds sick and hoarse when she does speak. She talks in one word answers if possible, and actually prefers not to speak at all. The AviWing always has her skull mask on, and no one has really seen her face. She loves bones. Carolina nearly always wears her army green shorts and her vest. She will flare her tail feathers out if she feels threatened or wants to be intimidating. wip Personality Carolina may not be big, and she may not move a ton, but she still carries a presence. She's quiet and still, and when talked to, tends to freeze up and flare her feathery crest and tail feathers. She's really sneaky and makes a good thief if she needs to. She likes being left alone, and prefers to only have to worry about her own well-being. She doesn't get lonely because this is all she's ever known. She's really mysterious and her presence can raise a dragon's spines or sail. Though she's really quiet, Carolina loses her temper really quickly. Her breathing and heart rate speeds up, and she's pretty bad at hiding her anger, though she can conceal most other emotions (mostly because she's kinda emotionless usually???. She's awful at bargaining, and prefers to just find what she needs instead of trading for it. wip History Carolina's parents were meaningless, little specks of grain in the desert. But their daughter seemed so much more meaningless; she was a wiry little scrap of feathers and scales, so small and so fragile you'd think she would break at the touch. From a distance, she just looked like a wavering mirage trekking across the desert, but Carolina is real, as real and sharp as the twin knives she carries. When Carolina was only three, her parents went missing. Most dragons figured they were killed by assassins and dragged off in the night, some think they just abandoned their daughter and went off to somewhere else. Whatever the cause, Carolina only grieved for a day or so. She was a tough dragonet, and she knew that she could forge a life on her own. Carolina spent her days wandering the desert. She set up a home in a little cave next to a pile of sand dunes, where she would cook her meals at night and watch the stars twinkle up in the indigo and black speckled sky. Whenever she would kill something, she would take the trophy back to her den until she had a necklace full of animal fangs and claws and a large staff with knives and fangs stuck to the end. She had no trouble fending for herself, and while some dragons saw her as an easy target, they were usually no match for her skills. For a while, Carolina went unnoticed. She was like a feathered phantom drifting across the sun-scorched dunes, silent and deadly and lonely. wip Abilities Carolina possesses the average abilities carries by AviWings, and she's perfectly normal that way. She does have a few other, more interesting abilities though, most of them because of her life spent in the wasteland. She's very sneaky, and can stay still for a really long time, and she's really hard to notice. It's even more effective for her because she's small and light. For weapon skills, Carolina wields knives very well. She has very good aim, and spends lot she of her rare downtime practicing her knife throwing abilities. She also has this staff with knives stuck on the end of it, and it looks like a spiky death stick. It's really scary, but she knows how to use it. Carolina can't talk much, and when she does, she sounds sick and hoarse. She doesn't have a nice voice when she's able to use it, and usually can't if she's been trekking around in the desert with all the sand. Not only is it hard for her to speak, sometimes she will cough up blood if she hasn't had enough nutrients going into her body, especially water. wip Gallery |-|☢= Click the next tab to see an awesome comic by StarrySwirly! |-|Phantom= Category:AviWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (DreamingWolf1)